Divine Emet
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: The office Characters Are Drawn To The Town Of Silent Hill...What hidden truths await them?   More Characters are on their way. Enjoy And please R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Divine Emet

Pairings: Jim, Pam, Dwight, Angela –And maybe more-

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I did not make any money writing this story,

Summary: A road trip takes a deadly turn when the folks from the office end up in Silent Hill

THURSDAY  
5:54 PM

The sun was starting to set slowly, filling the sky with bight orange, red and yellow colours. The view was perfect. Jim and Pam were in their car heading home after a much needed time away from their little home in Scranton, Pennsylvania. Pam, who was a little on the sleepy side placed her head on Jims shoulders has he dove.  
"Hey, Pam…Think you can pass me the map?"

Jim began to slow down the car.

"Come on…I'm sure you're going the right way"

Pam thought all Jim needed was reinsurance, so she closed her eyes and was slowly going to sleep.

"No…Pam"

Jim moved his shoulder to keep Pam awake.

"Better be important…"

"Yea, we just passed a town or something…Brahms? I don't remember seeing that in the map. Just have a quick look."

Pam took the map out from her bag and started to unfold it has Jim pulled over by the side of the road. She couldn't find Brahms anywhere; in fact there was a pretty big empty gray area not far from where they were.

"Jim…Look at this"

She handed him the map.

"Strange…just a big gray…wait, look."

Jim passed the map back to pam.

"Toluca…lake? So there's a lake in the middle of that gray spot"

Pam threw a look at Jim, and Jim return that look with a smile. He started the car and off they went…..

THURSDAY  
5:59 PM

"I told you my beets are number 1!"

Dwight Drove happily after winning another '_greatest beets_' contest. His long time girlfriend, Angela, went with him and held on to his award.

"See Dwight, with great patience and chastity we were blessed and able to win"

Angela's voice was filled with both delight and superiority.

"….Yea… Monkey, now that _I've_ won this award think we can….you know"

Dwight turned to her and flashed a smile.

"Not now"

She quickly shut him down, a smile anyways when he wasn't looking.

By now the sky had darken and a dark blue colour was appearing over the sky. Stars started to appear, the air had Cool down and the road was starting to disappear under a thick fog.

"Dwight, where are we going?"

Angela was worried but kept her tough, no nonsense facial expression. But before Dwight said anything, the fog appeared to have thickened. This played a role when Dwight rear ended someone else car.

THURSDAY  
6:24 PM

"My….my CAR!"

Jim nearly jumped out of his car when he was hit. Pam had hurt her neck and was lightly groaning in pain.

"HEY! GET OUT HERE!"

Jim was filled with anger until he saw it…A 1987 Pontiac Trans AM. Somehow to anger turned into…disappointment. Everyone got out of their cars, Pam still in pain, gave Dwight a slap on his face. Angela on the other hand stayed in the car, in fear of being seen by anyone.

"What were you doing!"

Jim threw his hands in the air; he was trying to hold in his anger.

"You're the one who drives like Mose! My grandfather is 103 and can drive better then you!"

Dwight knew he was in the wrong, but didn't want to show it.

"You son of a…."

"STOP IT"  
Angela got out of Dwight's car, to both Jim and Dwight's surprise.

"Stop fighting…."

She said, running to Dwight.

There was a moment of stillness, then Pam pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, guys…my cell isn't working."

Jim and Dwight pulled out their own cells, nothing.  
The fog soon engulfs them.

"Maybe….we should walk….or something?

Angela, Pam, Jim and Dwight all walked together with Jim and Dwight exchanging angry looks. Soon they all heard a strange sound in the distances….A Siren.

"Look"

Angela pointed at a sign that stood over them,

'WELCOME TO SILENT HILL' 


	2. A little lost

THURSDAY  
6:49 PM

All four Dunder Mifflin employees had the walk into Silent hill, at first no one spoke a word. Jim and Pam were still pretty pissed off bout Dwight rear-ending their car, Dwight on the other hand blamed Jim's slow driving and Angela, well she just kept to herself.

"Jim…how much longer, my neck is really bugging me"  
Pam took a hold of Jim's arm and held it tight.

"I don't know, but-"  
Jim couldn't find the words to ease his girlfriend yet before he could think of something Dwight cut in,

"Oh, Pam….relax, you`ll be fine"

"Hey…Dwight"  
Jim started with an angry tone of voice  
"Don't talk to her, in fact just shut up for the rest of the way"

Dwight turn back to Angela, and they just kept going.

"A car, look there's a car"  
Pam pointed at an abandon blue car. All the doors were left open.

Everyone pretty much ran to the car. And like most things in life, they had their hopes up for nothing. The car was useless, mainly due to the fact that there was no gas. Of course that didn't stop Dwight from trying.

"Im…I'm going to use the washroom"  
Pam left the others, but Angela followed her.  
"Looks like we're in some parking lot, huh?"  
Pam was the first to speak, she wasn't mad at Angela, well not anymore.

"Does your neck still hurt?"  
Angela kept her still face even though she was sorry.

"Just a little…Let's hope there's working water"  
Pam bend over and lucky for her, water came out. She began washing her face…and staring at herself in the mirror.  
"_Mary….could you really be here?_"

Angela turned to face Pam who was whispering to herself.  
"Pam, you…alright?"

Pam faced a worried Angela and gave her a small smile,  
"Yea, I'm...okay"

**THURSDAY  
7:00 PM**

"Okay so car…"  
Jim pointed at the scrap of metal,  
"Is useless…however we did get our hands on a map and-"  
Dwight stood up and took the map from Jim's hands.

"If anyone is going to be leader, it should be me. After all I know everything there is to know about surviving."

Jim was not in a mood to fight, he stood over by the girls, holding on to Pam's hand.

"Okay rule number 1, I carry the map. Rule number 2, I carry the knife"  
Dwight raised his leg and removed a hunting knife he had taped to his ankles.  
"Rule 3 we all follow-"

"Okay…I don't think we need to hear all these rules."  
Jim interrupted Dwight, and for good reason.

"Jim, My grandfather followed these rules when he was being hunted down by the Allies and-"

"Dwight…don't care. Let's just walk into town."

Everyone was pretty quiet and off they went…

THURSDAY  
7:15PM

The sky was dark, the fog appeared to be getting thicker and thicker the closer they all got. However they made it.

"Map shows a….graveyard. Looks like we made it"  
Dwight said, while holding the map.

Pam went first, letting go of Jim's hand. Jim told her to slow down but she didn't listen. Has everyone entered Pam stood her an open grave and it looked as if she was talking to someone.

"Pam…?"  
Said Jim, who was getting a bit worried.

"_I'm kind of lost…._"  
She was whispering again.

"Pam…"  
Jim took a hold of her arm. He heard her, she was talking…

"Jim, you're hurting me"  
She pulled away from her boyfriend.

"What…what was it that you said just down"

"What? I didn't say anything"

Jim, worried took Pam's hand and joined the others.

"So, what now?"  
Angela said, looking at Dwight for answers

"The small church is locked, there's a gate on the other side…then we should make it to….Wiltse road, which is right next to Sanders street"

Together they all went. As they found their way into town they all were dumbstruck by the sound of a loud siren that filled the town. They all covered their ears, all but one.

"Pam, stop!"  
Jim yelled, trying to go after her but the sound, it was just too over-welling. Everyone fell to their keens still covering their ears.

"….Pam…."  
Jim cried out…but she disappeared in that heavy fog….. 


	3. Chapter 3

~_recap:  
After getting in a car accident, Jim, Pam, Dwight and Angela are force to make their way into the nearness town. Although the town does not appear on any map all 4 entered Silent Hill. From the start Pam had been acting strange, running ahead of the others and talking to herself, and then disappearing in front of Jim's eyes. With the towns sirens going off everyone fell to their knees in great pain…~_

THURSDAY  
7:20PM

"Pam….PAM!"  
When the sirens fell silent Jim was the first to get back on his feet. He started to call out his the woman he had been in love with since he first started working alongside her. Her name was the only thing he could said, the only thing he was able to think about.  
"PAM!"  
Once again he tried.

Dwight stood up and helped Angela on her feet they were left dumbstruck by what just happened.

"I'm…I'm going after her"  
Jim said, without even turning around to see if everyone was alright. But before he had a chance Dwight held on to his arm.

"You can't."  
He started  
"We go together; all of us have to stick-"  
Dwight's speech was cut short but Jim who pushed Dwight off of him.

"Not now Dwight"  
He said, running off.

"Damn it, Jim"  
Dwight cursed Jim under his breath. He and Angela started running right behind him.  
Going west on sanders Street. Jim and the others then saw, what appeared to be blood, stained the ground. Angela turned away, Dwight walked toward the deprived man.

"I'm sure she's fine…with that much blood her body would have been ripped opened…"

Jim didn't listen to have his co-worker was saying he started to look around….And then he saw it, well he saw something, and it was heading north.

"Dwight what street is north?"  
Jim turned to the man who had all 3 maps in hand.

"Lindsey Street…"  
Dwight said, throwing away the map Jim first had, after all it only showed a big gray blob where the town is.

"Lind….sey"  
Jim said to himself, running north.

Dwight was going to follow him but saw his girlfriend upset and scared, which is strange because she was always so put together.

"Dwight…there is no one. We came into town and there's no one here"

Dwight gave Angela a hug and tried to calm her down.  
"It's okay Monkey…it's just a ghost town….with sirens."

THURSDAY  
7:32PM

The night air was thick with an intense fog that filled the town. The moon itself was hidden under all that murkiness. Has Jim made it to the end of Lindsey Street he saw a cut off point. The road…it was, it was…

"Gone…there's nothing"  
Jim whispered to himself. He started to walk down and saw the Street was connected to another road.

"Vachss Street…"  
An old beat-up sign laid on the ground has Jim started walking.

_"It's FuNnY isN't iT? The Way yOu caN FeEl So…sO strOngLy aBout anotHer PERson Yet tHey fEel noTHinG foR yoU…heh"_

Jim turned around…no one. He turned left, right…there was no one but that voice…he…he…

_"SOmethINg wROng, JiM? You LOok a bit lOSt…mAYbe eveN a biT…I don't know, scaRED?"_

Jim started to slowly walk backwards…that voice…it was…

_"SoMEtHIng WroNG JIm? WhAT, Did yOu fOrGet Me?...WeLL Don'T wOrrY…ThIS place…tHiS PlaCE haS a WaY to mAKe yoU reMEmBer…"_

Jim fell; landing on the ground…he felt something heavy on him, like something was holding him down. But that didn't last long, he manage to sit up. And then he saw it…right there in front of him, she was there.

"Ka….Karen…?"

_"I tOLd yOU…tHiS plAce aLWayS haS a waY to MaKE yoU rEmemBER" _


	4. Chapter 4

**THURSDAY  
7:32PM  
**  
Pam couldn't run anymore, she fell to her knees and started to cry. Wiping the tears and sweat from her face she decided it would be best to just wait, wait for Jim to come find her. As she started to calm herself down the receptionist could hear a strange sound in the distances. A strange piercing sound that seems to be coming closer.

Meanwhile Jim continued to try to understand what was going on. He couldn't move, it felt as if something heavy was resting on him.

"You're…you're gone. This isn't, this isn't…real"  
Jim was persistent.

"I'M nOT REaL? wHY JIM? WhY aM'I noT rEAl? iS IT BEcaUSe yOu think I'm iN UtiCA?"  
She stood there looking down at Jim, as if he was some kind of worm. Wearing the same outfit she wore when they first met.

Jim finally got back on his feet and slowly he backed away, his eyes however never turned away from her.

"_You knew you knew about him but kept it to yourself_"  
The Karen look alike started to change her voice tone. That rage in her words was gone, in fact it was changing, to sadness.  
"…..oUR bABy…jIM, do you ever think about our baby?"

"I….no, this is a lie, you were not- Karen was not…"  
Jim stopped, his eyes widen as Karen's lower half began to bleed. The crimson colour first appeared has a small dot but quickie grew in size.

"You know…you saw the home pregnancy test in the trash but you choose to play dumb"

Jim couldn't take anymore and ran. Without looking back, without listening to anymore he just ran .Making his way down to Katz and Neely street, Jim was left alone with his thoughts.

The day he left to go to New York with Karen, the day that he drove back to Pam, did he really know?

~

"Blue creek apt?..."  
Angela gasped Dwight's arm.  
"It looks so…unsanitized"

"Should help boost your immune system"  
Dwight said lugging Angela into the apt building. 


End file.
